Soybean (Glycine max) is an important crop in many areas of the world. Biotechnological methods have been applied to soybean for improvement of the agronomic traits and the quality of the product. One such agronomic trait important in soybean production is herbicide tolerance, in particular, tolerance to glyphosate herbicide. As use of glyphosate tolerant soybeans has grown, weeds that are tolerant to glyphosate have emerged. Thus, there is a need for soybean plants that have tolerance to herbicides other than glyphosate for managing weeds.
The phenotypic expression of a transgene (such as those providing herbicide tolerance) in a plant, such as soybean, is affected by both the structure of the gene itself and by its location of integration in the plant genome. At the same time the presence of the transgene (in a foreign DNA) at different locations in the genome will influence the overall phenotype of the plant in different ways. The agronomically or industrially successful introduction of a commercially interesting trait in a plant by genetic manipulation can be a lengthy procedure dependent on different factors. The actual transformation and regeneration of genetically transformed plants are only the first in a series of selection steps, which include extensive genetic characterization, breeding, and evaluation in field trials, eventually leading to the selection of an elite event.
The ability to clearly detect and/or identify particular transgenic events is becoming increasingly important because of the increased use of genetic modification in crop improvement, to improve introgression of transgenes into commercial varieties, for segregation of GMO and non-GMO products, and the identification of proprietary material. There remains a need for the development of methods that are both quick and simple, without the need for an extensive laboratory set-up, for the detection of particular transgenic events. In addition, methods for detecting a particular event would be helpful for complying with regulations requiring the pre-market approval and labeling of foods derived from recombinant crop plants, or for use in environmental monitoring, monitoring traits in crops in the field, or monitoring products derived from a crop harvest, as well as, for use in ensuring compliance of parties subject to regulatory or contractual terms.